You Are the Music In Me
by archampion
Summary: Troy has an identity crisis and looks to the wrong people for comfort before he finds the one person that can really help. Troy/Ryan with mention of Troy/Gabriella and a brief portion of Troy/Sharpay.
1. Chapter 1 So You Think You Can Dance

Chapter 1- So You Think You Can Dance?

There are only so many times one person can rehearse a tap routine without become exhausted and Ryan Evans was at his breaking point. Sweat beaded across his forehead and air heaved in and out of his chest. He looked across the stage at his sister, Sharpay. She, too, should have been rehearsing but instead she was tossing her long blonde hair and commanding a small gaggle of freshmen girls. A few girls offered the upperclassman sips from their water bottles and a few fanned her. One was on her knees, buffing Sharpay's gold character shoes. Ryan grinned to himself. It was just like her to round up a group of underlings. No doubt Ms. Darbus was looking the other way simply to please her most faithful Prima Donna. Usually the seasoned teacher would have shooed the girls out of the theatre but for Sharpay Evans, there were no rules.

Ryan sat back on the hard black of the stage and loosened his tap shoes. He removed his ball cap and wiped away the sweat before replacing it. A flash of red and white and the distinct tap of heels on hardwood distracted him from his twin and he turned to stare off into the auditorium, eyes settling on two figures among the seats. One was Gabriella Montez, barely sweating from the dance rehearsal, decked out in red and white sweats. The other was Troy Bolton. Gabriella stood, hands on hips, looking incredulously at her boyfriend. Troy was gesturing widely, obviously agitated. Gabriella rolled her eyes, shook her head and stormed out of the theatre. Troy stood alone. He shook his head and jogged towards the stage. He bounded up the steps and, after finding a suitable spot, began working vigorously on the dance for the opening number.

Ryan watched, amused and horrified at Troy's inability to perform simple dance moves. The star basketball player had the least amount of rhythm of any human being Ryan had ever seen. His jazz square was more of a jazz octagon and as he moved to spin, he tangled his own legs and crashed to the floor. Troy looked around, clearly embarrassed, and finally flopped on his back, closed his eyes, and laid spread eagle on the stage. Ryan suppressed a laugh and hoisted himself to his feet. He approached the defeated athlete, taps clicking. "You okay?"

Troy's eyes wrenched open and he sat up suddenly. "You saw that?"

"Yeah." Ryan held out a hand. Troy looked at it warily before taking it and allowing the other boy to help him off the floor.

"You make it look so easy." Ryan blushed.

"I've been dancing since I was five. I could say the same about you and basketball."

"Nah, man. Basketball's all rhythm and stuff. Dancing is _hard_."

"Dance is rhythm, too, you know."

"But it's not like the same thing."

"It's not that hard, I swear. I can help you if you want." Ryan regretted it as soon as it left his mouth. Troy was a busy star athlete with a beautiful girlfriend to help him with his dance moves, should he need it. And Ryan had Sharpay. That was enough work on its own.

"Really?" That really threw him.

"Of course. I mean, that's what friends do." Another mistake. Ryan was starting to think that perhaps he'd gone insane.

"Right. So you really think you can help me?"

"No problem. If you're free later on tonight, we have a practice room at home. I'd be happy to help you there." This was insane. If Troy so much as showed his face in the Evans' home, Sharpay would eat him alive. Summer alliances be what they may, Sharpay had no intention of giving up her quest for Troy's heart. She had a personal vendetta against Gabriella, the owner of Troy Bolton's heart.

"Is Sharpay okay with that?" No. Sharpay was most definitely not okay with that.

"Sure thing. I mean, it's my house too." It was his house, too. And he was lucky enough to have a room with a lock that prevented Sharpay from taking over it, too.

"Awesome! So, what, see you at, like 8?"

"Sure." Troy was grinning.

"Sweet! See you then!" Troy turned to walk away.

"Hey, Troy!" He turned back.

"Yeah?"

"Everything okay with you and Gabby?" Ryan had earned nickname privileges over the summer. He'd become closer and closer to Gabriella after their musical feat at Lava Springs.

"Eh. You know. Guy-girl stuff. Nothing big."

"Yeah." Actually, Ryan didn't know. 'Guy-girl stuff' wasn't something he was familiar with. 'Guy-guy stuff', however, was a subject he was much more comfortable with. Ryan had come to terms with his own sexuality ages ago and it only bothered him at times like this, when knowledge of heterosexual high school dating would come in handy.

"See ya, man." Troy strolled offstage, ignoring a widely-smiling Sharpay completely. The blonde girl made a face after him, shooed away her minions and joined Ryan.

"Why were you talking to Troy?" she demanded. Ryan stared blankly at her.

"What?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. What were you and Troy talking about?"

"Gabby." Sharpay's eyes narrowed.

"What about _her_?" Ryan shrugged.

"Apparently they're having a tiff." She smiled at this.

"Oh, really? About what?"

"He just said, 'guy-girl stuff'." Ryan regretted telling her anything. He was only giving her a chance to manipulate the situation in her favor.

"Hmm. Poor Gabriella. She must need a shoulder to cry on."

"I think that's what Taylor is for." Taylor McKessie was Gabriella's best friend and perhaps the smartest girl at East High.

"Psh. Taylor has the emotional abilities of a goldfish. Bag!" In an instant, three girls were hovering around them, holding Sharpay's green Prada bag out like an offering. Sharpay smiled. "You can go." They disappeared. Ryan raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"You really got 'em trained this year."

"They're like Chihuahuas. They're shaky, afraid of loud noises, and piss at the slightest move. I hate them but they're such cute accessories!" With this, Sharpay turned on her golden heels and flounced offstage. Ryan watched her go, shaking his head.

"Bye, Shar'!"

"Toodles!"


	2. Chapter 2 Manolo Blahnik

Chapter 2- Manolo Blahnik

Gabriella tossed her head back and let the fresh air wash over her. She wasn't a naturally controversial person, which made arguing with Troy even more complicated. She didn't understand where her irritation with him was stemming from. Nothing he did lately seemed good enough. When did she become so particular?

She closed her eyes and exhaled the tears she felt building behind her eyes. The door behind her clicked and Gabriella swung around her. Behind her stood Sharpay Evans, in all her pink glory. Usually Gabriella would have ignored the other girl but instead she smiled. "Hi, Sharpay."

"Hello, dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? I saw you and Troy arguing." Gabriella wrinkled her nose.

"You saw that?" Sharpay nodded.

"What's up? Can I help?" Gabriella shook her head. She couldn't figure Sharpay out. Last summer she'd been after Troy and now she was offering a listening ear to Gabriella's boy trouble.

"It's fine. I'm just a little off today."

"Oh, I totally know how that is. I was off yesterday. It was like everything was going wrong! My new Gucci bag was shipped to our winter house instead of here and we ran out of soy milk right before I was going to have a bowl of Cheerios!" Gabriella stared. If this was Sharpay's idea of making her feel better, it was feeble.

"Yeah." There was awkward silence. Sharpay clicked her heel against the concrete.

"Would shopping help? I know where all the sales are!" Gabriella smiled.

"They're some good ones this week! Taylor and I were at American Eagle in the mall yesterday. I love the '2 for 20 dollars' sale!" Sharpay looked confused.

"I don't shop at the mall."

"You don't?"

"I mean, I do, but not at _that_ mall."

"Oh." More silence.

"Do you like shoes?"

"Sure!"

"Good. Let me introduce you to Manolo Blahnik. I'll even buy you a pair for opening night. Consider it a gift from a friend."

"Really, Sharpay. You don't have to do that."

"But I want to! Come on. I have a private sample sale in twenty minutes and you're coming with me."

"What about Ryan?"

"He has his own car. Come on!" Sharpay seized Gabriella's wrist and dragged her along to the parking lot where her bright pink convertible sat next to a shiny white Prius. A familiar silhouette stood behind the Prius, loading a bag full of dance shoes and rehearsal clothes into the trunk. Gabriella grinned and hurried over, wrapping her arms around the boy and squeezing.

"I like your car, Ry." Ryan grinned.

"Thanks! It's new." Sharpay's convertible beeped.

"Come on, Gabriella! We can't keep Mr. Blahnik waiting!"

"Sample sale?" Ryan asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Apparently Sharpay is introducing me to someone named Manolo Blahnik." Ryan snorted.

"It's a shoe, hon. He makes heels." Gabriella blushed.

"Oops."

"Don't worry. Sharpay won't let you forget. Go have fun." Gabriella hugged him again and took her seat next to Sharpay. The blonde girl put on her Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses, revved the engine and sped off, throwing Ryan a whitened smile and a manicured wave.

"Bye, Ry!" Gabriella shouted, smiling.

They left Ryan behind and Gabriella donned the extra pair of designer sunglasses Sharpay offered her. It was nice to relax. Maybe Sharpay _was _trying to be friendly.


	3. Chapter 3 Fosse

Chapter 3-Fosse

The doorbell rang at 8 exactly. Ryan could be sure it wasn't Sharpay, who never rang or even knocked but simply barged in, heels clicking. It was either the Chinese takeout girl with his parents' dinner or Troy. Ryan opened the large wooden door and pushed open the glass storm door to allow Troy to enter. The boy entered the foyer with his eyes wide. They eyed the paintings on the walls and the marble tile and followed the staircase up until it met with the landing. "Nice house." Ryan grinned.

"Thanks." Troy eyed the majestic chandelier hanging from the vaulted ceiling. Ryan flicked the switch and it sparkled to life. Troy smiled.

"Whoa."

"Ryan, why is the hall light on?" His mother strolled in, decked in her yoga clothes, most likely in search of Chinese. "Oh, I'm sorry, boys! I thought Troy was the delivery girl."

"It's fine, Mom." She smiled warmly at Troy.

"You boys have fun! There's bottled water in the fridge and Stella just put some cookies in the oven. Shout if you need anything!" She disappeared back into the den.

"Who's Stella?" Troy asked.

"The cook."

"Nice."

"Yeah…you ready to work?"

"I guess so."

"I'll be easy, I promise."

"Then lead the way." Ryan led him through the kitchen where Stella, an older woman with gray hair piled on top of her head, was carefully placing balls of dough onto cookie sheets. She smiled at the boys.

"Troy, this is Stella. Stella, this is Troy Bolton. He's in the musical."

"Ah, another singer! Would you like a cookie, Troy?"

"Thanks!" He took a sugar cookie from her and bit into it. He smiled widely. "These are amazing!" Ryan grinned.

"Stella's an amazing cook." Stella swatted at him with her dishtowel.

"You're too sweet, Ryan. You boys go have fun and let me finish my baking." Ryan led Troy out of the kitchen, through a door, and into a large room covered in mirrors.

"This is our practice space." It was floored with hardwood and bars had been set up. A microphone was set up next to an elaborate sound system. "It was an extra garage but we didn't have that many cars." Troy looked stunned.

"How many cars _do _you have?"

"Six." Troy's eyebrows rose.

"Really. What six?"

"Sharpay's Corvette, Mom's Corvette, Dad's Buick, my Prius, and Dad's play cars."

"Play cars?"

"He drives them on the weekends."

"What are they?"

"A Ferrari 430 Scuderia and an Escalade."

"There is not a Scuderia parked at this house. No way."

"It's in the garage in the back."

"No way! Can I see it?" Ryan smiled. Motivation had presented itself.

"You make it through at least the first half of the dance and, yeah, I'll let you see it."

"And if I finish the whole thing?" A devilish grin crept onto Ryan's lips.

"I'll let you sit in it. I might be able to convince Dad to let you take it around the block." Troy was ecstatic.

"No way! He'd let me drive his Ferrari?"

"Yeah. I drove it when my Prius was in the shop."

"Dude, let's dance! I'm driving that Ferrari!" Ryan laughed.

"Whoa, slow down, Fosse! We need to stretch first." Troy stared at him.

"What'd you call me?" Ryan cocked his head.

"Fosse?"

"Yeah. What's a fossie?" Ryan snorted.

"No, Fosse." Troy just stared. "As in Bob Fosse?" Troy shook his head. "He's one of the most famous Broadway choreographers!"

"Never heard of him."

"You're hopeless, you know that?" Troy laughed.

"I know. Now, teach me this dance. I wanna drive that Ferrari."


	4. Chapter 4 A Ferrari 430 Scuderia

Chapter 4- A Ferrari 430 Scuderia

An hour later Troy was only slightly better than before but it certainly wasn't for a lack of trying. Ryan sat on the floor of the studio, laughing at Troy's latest mishap. Troy was in the process of picking himself off the floor again. Ryan shook his head. Teaching Troy to dance had turned out to be much more fun than expected. "You looked like a chicken that time," he chuckled. Troy glared and stuck out his tongue. Ryan made a face. "You really suck at this."

"No kidding." Troy sighed and leaned back against the glass of the practice space. He turned to look at Ryan. "I'm never gonna get this."

"Yes, you are. You just need practice."

"Never driving that Ferrari."

"I said you had to make it through the dance. I never said you had to be any good." Troy perked up at this.

"Can we take a break and look at it?" Ryan laughed.

"Sure. Let me put on a coat." They threw on their jackets and Ryan led Troy into the Evans' large backyard, through a small workspace and into a garage. He flicked a switch and there in the dim light sat Mr. Evans' bright red car. Troy looked weak at the knees.

"Aw, man! Look at it!" He ran a hand lightly over the paint. "It's perfect!" Ryan grinned. It was nice to see Troy smiling. He fished around in the pockets of his coat until he felt the sharp edges of a familiar box. He pulled it out and opened, unsure if Troy would mind.

"Do you mind if I…?" Troy looked up.

"Huh?" Ryan held up the box.

"You smoke?" Ryan smiled guiltily.

"Bad habit. Picked it up years ago."

"What brand?"

"Marlboro Reds."

"Mind if I bum one?" Ryan was impressed.

"Troy Bolton smokes?" Troy grinned.

"Bad habit. Picked it up years ago." Ryan offered him the pack and Troy reached for the one cigarette not turned filter up. Ryan swatted at his hand.

"Not that one. It's my lucky."

"Your what?"  
"My lucky. I always turn one over and smoke it last. It's good luck."

"Right…" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Just don't take that one."

"Whatever." Troy picked one and fished a lighter out of his pocket. "Light?"

"Thanks." Ryan watched Troy torch the end of the cigarette and then do his own. They stood in silence until they exhaled in unison, sending tendrils of smoke into the air.

"So, what else don't I know about you, Ryan? I mean, you're like _the _theatre kid at East High and you smoke. It's like you're all mysterious now." Ryan shook his head and blew smoke into the air.

"Nah. It's still me. Nothing new. And I'm not '_the _theatre kid at East High'. That's Sharpay."

"Ah…where is she, anyway?"

"Shopping. With Gabby, actually." Troy looked surprised.

"I wondered why she wasn't answering her phone." Ryan instantly felt guilty. Sharpay was, at this very moment, somewhere with Gabriella, buying her expensive accessories and giving her all the reasons that she didn't need Troy. And here was Ryan, passively standing by and making small talk with the victim. He stared at his shoes. Troy must have noticed. "Everything okay?" Ryan shook away the feelings.

"Yeah. I was just thinking."

"'Bout what?" Ryan lied.

"Bob Fosse."

"You're lying. Is it Gabriella?" Ryan stared at him.

"Huh?" Troy took his time responding, blowing smoke rings and ashing.

"I mean, you and Gabriella have become really close since last summer. And that's cool! I mean, it's not like I don't want her to have friends, or anything. I just want it all straight between us. If you like her, just tell me. I don't care. It's cool." Ryan felt relieved and dumbstruck in the same moment. He smiled and suppressed a laugh. "What? What's funny?" Troy looked uneasy.

"Look, Troy, I really don't like Gabby. She's a good friend but I'm not into her like that."

"You sure? I mean, it's cool if you do. I'm not gonna hate you or anything."

"No, really, Troy. I really don't like her. Trust me."

"Oh…" He rolled his cigarette between his fingers. "Then who? I mean, you have to like someone." Ryan blushed.

"It's not important." His mind raced to find a new subject to interject.

"I wanna know! You can tell me. I swear I won't tell." Troy's eyes met Ryan's and Ryan looked away, blushing furiously.

"You swear you won't tell?"

"Not a soul. I swear." Ryan took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know how to put this but—"

"Ryan?" The sound of Sharpay's voice was especially piercing over the drumming in Ryan's ears.

"Shit!" He tossed his cigarette butt into a vacant flower pot and snubbed it out in the dirt. Troy did the same.

"Ryan, are you in here? I saw Troy's car in the drive…" She rounded the corner and stopped when she saw the two of them standing guiltily beside the Scuderia. "Why does it smell like smoke in here?" Ryan shrugged.

"No clue."

"What are you doing?"

"I was showing Troy the Scuderia."

"Oh!" She pranced over and leaned against the car, running a perfectly manicured hand across the hood. "Do you like Daddy's car?"

"Yeah! It's amazing!" Troy gushed.

"I bet he'd let you drive it. You're _such_ a good driver and Daddy really likes you. I can go ask if you want."

"Really?" Troy was practically panting. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Of course! Let's go ask!" She grabbed Troy's hand and dragged him out of the garage, winking at Ryan over her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5 broadwayryan & ehsballer1

Chapter 5- broadway_ryan & ehs_baller1

Ryan was not invited on Troy and Sharpay's spin around the block so he locked himself in his room and did what he normally did: surf Facebook and call Gabby. Neither one was particularly interesting tonight and his thoughts seemed farther away than usual. He hung up the phone, shut his laptop and wandered over to his closet. He had no idea what Sharpay was wearing tomorrow, meaning it was futile to pick anything out already. Instead he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out his pack of Reds. He hoisted open one of his bedroom windows and stepped out onto the roof. It was a cold night and his breath hung before him in clouds. He lit his cigarette and blew a puff of smoke into the starry sky. It was nice to be alone.

"Ryan!" Sharpay's voice cut through the silence, causing Ryan to cringe. He heard her barge into his room and he quickly snubbed his cigarette then flicked it into the night. "What are you doing out here?" She climbed out and sat next him.

"Thinking. Did Troy leave?"

"Mmhmm. We're hanging out again tomorrow." Ryan bit back a sarcastic comment.

"Hey, Sharpay?"

"Yeah?"

"What about Gabby?" Sharpay stared at him.

"What about her?"

"Troy is _her_ boyfriend."

"Psh. Troy said that they haven't been connecting since summer."

"So that gives you the right to steal him from her?" Sharpay looked shocked.

"I am not _stealing_ anyone, Ryan. Troy makes his own decisions." She climbed back through the window. "I'm wearing my pink and gold dress tomorrow."

"The one you bought in London?"

"No, the one from L.A. See you in the morning." And she flounced out. Ryan sighed. A reliable and loyal friend would have called Gabriella and warned her but Ryan wasn't just a reliable and loyal friend: he was a reliable and loyal brother. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it. It was getting harder to be both.

Once he had finished his cigarette, he climbed back inside, shut the window and went back to his closet. He turned on the light and stared around the huge walk-in. Gold and pink…It was hard to decide what would look best with her ensemble. The dress she'd bought on their last trip to L.A. was frilly and girly and it was going to be difficult for Ryan not to look the same. He fingered a pair of neatly pressed khakis and thought. Khakis and the shirt he bought yesterday would probably match Sharpay perfectly. He hung the pants and the shirt on the back of the door and turned to the rack of shoes. Somewhere he had a pare of black leather Armani shoes that would work. He grabbed them and a black hat off of the rack above and put them with the clothes. Sighing, he switched off the light and closed the door. Deed done. He and Sharpay would compliment each other just as flawlessly as they always did.

He flopped on his bed and opened his laptop. A message was flashing.

**1 New Message from ehs_baller1!**

Ryan's brow furrowed. He'd never heard of ehs_baller1, much less given whoever it was his screen name. Almost against his better judgement, he clicked 'accept' and the message screen opened.

**ehs_baller1: **hi!

**broadway_ryan: **hi! who is this?

**ehs_baller1: **troy bolton. this is ryan evans, right?

**broadway_ryan: **yeah! hi troy! what's up?

**ehs_baller1: **not too much man. just wanted to say thanks for letting me drive the ferrari

**broadway_ryan: **nbd. thank sharpay

**ehs_baller1: **already did. actually, i have a question about sharpay

**broadway_ryan: **what?

**ehs_baller1: **what's her SN?

**broadway_ryan: **princesssharpay haha

**ehs_baller1: **thanks! =D is she single?

**broadway_ryan: **yeah why?

**ehs_baller1: **no reason

**broadway_ryan: **are you breaking up with gabby?

**ehs_baller1: **idk

There was a long pause. Ryan sat back and stared at his computer. Troy and Gabriella really were having problems. It was Troy's right to be in a relationship with whoever he wanted, but _Sharpay_? Ryan shook his head and typed.

**broadway_ryan: **why sharpay?

**ehs_baller1: **she's cool u know she's fun to hang with

**broadway_ryan: **because of the car?

**ehs_baller1: **no because i like her

**broadway_ryan: **if you hurt gabby, you hurt me too

**ehs_baller1: **y?

**broadway_ryan: **gabby is my friend she loves you

**ehs_baller1: **so i'm supposed to be miserable for her?

**broadway_ryan: **that's not what i meant

**ehs_baller1: **so u care about gabriella more than sharpay?

**broadway_ryan: **no…

**ehs_baller1: **gabriella is really nice but i'm not into her like that

**broadway_ryan: **and you're into sharpay?

**ehs_baller1: **i guess i'll find out

**broadway_ryan: **i gotta go. bye

**ehs_baller1: **bye ryan

_Broadway_ryan has signed off._


	6. Chapter 6 Heartbreaker Pink

Chapter 6- Heartbreak Pink

Sharpay was painting her nails Heartbreaker Pink when her laptop beeped. A message popped onto the screen.

**ehs_baller1: **hi sharpay! i got ur sn from ryan. call me? =D

_Ehs_baller1 has signed off._

Sharpay squealed in delight and grabbed her phone. Troy's number was still in her phone from last summer. She punched dial and waited. "Hello?" There was music in the background.

"Hi, Troy! It's Sharpay!"

"Hi, Sharpay! Hang on, lemme turn down the music." The background noise died. "What's up?"

"Just painting my nails to match my outfit tomorrow."

"What're you wearing?"

"This _amazing _dress I bought in L.A.!"

"Pink?"

"Omigod! That's right!" Troy laughed.

"I thought it might be. So…" He trailed off.

"Uh-huh?" She examined one of her long pink nails.

"What are you doing Friday after school?"

"Um, let me check my schedule." She paused to paint another nail, letting Troy think she was checking a packed schedule. "I think I'm free. Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to grab dinner after the game and maybe catch a movie?"

"Of course! We can take the Ferrari!"

"Really?"

"Of course. Daddy lets me use it whenever."

"Then it's a date?"

"Sure!"

"Awesome! See you tomorrow then!"

"Bye, Troy!" The phone clicked, the line went dead, and Sharpay screamed in excitement. Troy Bolton had just asked her out on a date! He was just the sort of trophy boyfriend she needed: talented, good-looking, and easily manipulated. Her phone vibrated and "Popular" from Wicked played. She answered. "What Ryan?"

"Why are you screaming? I can hear you all the way down here."

"Oh, no reason."

"Troy asked you out didn't he?"

"Omigod, yes! We're going out Friday in Daddy's Ferrari." There was silence on Ryan's end. "Oh, right! Thank you!"

"For what?"

"For giving Troy my screen name, silly!"

"Oh…"

"I've gotta finish painting my nails. Bye!" She hung up and picked up the bottle of polish. "Heartbreaker Pink…ha. You have no idea."


	7. Chapter 7 Mauve Ottoman & Yellow Couch

Chapter 7- A Mauve Ottoman & A Yellow Couch

Gabriella couldn't find Taylor and when that happened, she waited for Ryan outside of Ms. Darbus's classroom. She put her hood to hide her face and waited until she saw him round the corner. She seized his sleeve and dragged him into the tiny alcove formed by a wall and a soda machine. Ryan looked confused. "Gabby?" She lowered her hood. There were dark circles from a lack of sleep and her eyes were red from crying. "What's wrong?"

"Troy broke up with me." Ryan's stomach knotted.

"Did he say why?" Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"He's with Sharpay. They're even dressed alike." Ryan raised an eyebrow.

"He is?"

"Yeah. He has on this goofy-looking pink shirt." Ryan secretly felt for Troy. The shirt might have been a ploy to make Sharpay happy but she'd see it as a submission. Poor Troy may never dress the same. "Will you eat lunch with me? Taylor's with Chad and Troy's with Sharpay." Ryan's face fell. He always ate lunch with Sharpay. It was an unspoken mandate. Gabriella noticed his expression.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot." She turned to go, head down. Ryan stopped her.

"Wanna eat in the theatre? Ms. Darbus is busy so it'll be just us." Gabriella perked up at this.

"Sure!"

The theatre was empty, as promised, and Gabriella and Ryan made themselves comfortable onstage among various set pieces. Gabriella was perched on the edge of a giant mauve ottoman, sandwich balanced on her knees. Ryan was relaxing on a squishy yellow couch, picking through a lunchroom salad with ranch.

"So he didn't tell you why?" Ryan asked through a mouthful of lettuce.

"Nope. He just said that he didn't feel the same way he used to."

"It's his pre-midlife crisis." Gabriella giggled and Ryan smiled. He felt bad that he'd had a minor hand in the break-up and it made him feel better to see her smile. "What are you doing tonight?"

"I was going to go to the game."

"Are you still going?" She inspected her sandwich.

"I wish I was brave enough to but I don't think I can. I mean, I could go with Taylor and cheer for Chad but he's Troy's best friend. I don't think he'd want me cheering for him."

"Just because you broke doesn't mean you have stop being friends with everyone. I'm sure Chad and Zeke and everybody are still fine." Gabriella sighed and looked at Ryan.

"I know. I just really don't want to go."

"You can come over if you want. We can rent a movie and get a pizza. Sharpay won't be there." Gabriella smiled.

"Thanks, Ryan."

"Anytime. It's what friends do." A door squeaked open.

"Gabriella?" It was Taylor. "Are you in here?"

"We're over here!" Gabriella shouted. Taylor walked onto the stage, shoes snicking on the wood.

"Hey! Martha said she saw you bring your lunch in here. Is everything okay?" Gabriella looked at her shoes, tears welling up again. Taylor stared at Ryan, bewildered. Ryan smiled sympathetically.

"Troy broke up with her."

"What?" Taylor hurried to Gabriella's side and put an arm around her. "Why?"

"He's going out with Sharpay." Taylor made a face. "That jerk! What does he want with Sharpay?" Gabriella shrugged. Taylor looked at Ryan, who shrugged.

"I have no idea." It wasn't necessarily true but he didn't want to be on Taylor's bad side. She could be nasty.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Is Chad mad at me?" Gabriella tearfully asked.

"No! Actually, I think he's mad at Troy."

"Why?"

"He didn't sit with the team at lunch. We couldn't find him. I thought he might be with you but I saw Martha in the hall and she said she saw you coming in here."

"Oh." A bell rang. Ryan stood and got his things together.

"I have to go to Pre-Cal, Gabby, but I'll see you after school, okay?" She nodded, resting her head on Taylor's shoulder. He waved goodbye to Taylor and left the two girls to talk.

"What are you doing with Ryan after school?"

"Watching movies and getting a pizza."

"Oh. You're not coming to the game?"

"I really don't want to. I don't want to watch him play right now."

"I understand…Hey, I know you just broke up with Troy and everything but what about Ryan?" Gabriella looked up.

"What about him?"

"Well, maybe this was his way of asking you out."

"Um, I'm pretty sure he's gay." Taylor shook her head in protest.

"He totally flirts with you and Kelsi all the time. You should totally go for it! You two would be cute together."

"You think so?"

"Of course!" Gabriella thought for a moment.

"He _is _cute. And he's so sweet!"

"Get 'im, girl!" Gabriella smiled and grabbed her bag.

"Do you have any makeup with you? I need to put some on before I meet him after school."

"Of course! Let's go make you over!"


	8. Chapter 8 Pizza Kisses

Chapter 8- Pizza Kisses

Ryan had collected Gabriella's favorite movies, from "Sleepless in Seattle" to "The Little Mermaid", ordered the pizza exactly like she liked and was showing her into the living room when Sharpay bounded down the stairs, decked from head to toe in red and white. She jangled the Ferrari keys at Ryan. "Tell Mom and Daddy that I'm going to the game. Go Team!" And she flounced out without a word to Gabriella. Ryan smiled weakly at his friend and showed her to the couch.

"Sorry about that. The pizza's on its way. What movie do you want to watch?" Gabriella scanned the films spread out on the coffee table before picking up the box to "Hairspray".

"This one. I love the music."

Twenty minutes later the pizza was there and nearly an hour later they were sprawled on the floor, half the pizza gone and the final credits playing across the screen. Gabriella rolled to face Ryan, smiling. "I love that movie!" Ryan nodded.

"Do you want to watch another one?"

"Not yet." Silence lingered. Ryan's face warmed under Gabriella's intense gaze. She'd been acting strange all night and the constant staring was starting to weird him out.

"Do you want to do something?"

"Nope." Ryan felt slightly trapped.

"Is everything okay?" Gabriella nodded and scooted closer to him.

"I'm fine. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." He propped himself up on his elbow, facing her and waiting. Gabriella shifted even closer, now completely in what Ryan considered his personal space.

"Promise you won't say no right away?" He was worried now.

"I guess."

"Promise." Ryan sighed.

"I promise." She was so close now that their noses almost touched. "Why are you so—"

She kissed him.

It tasted like the pizza and was so completely sincere that Ryan felt bad for hating it. After what seemed like entirely too long, Gabriella let go and moved back, chocolate eyes searching Ryan's face for some kind of reaction. Neither spoke.

"Was that okay?" Ryan shook himself out of a stunned stupor and his mind raced for an answer that wouldn't completely destroy their friendship.

"I guess." Gabriella looked confused.

"You guess?"

"I mean, is this some kind of misplaced love for Troy? Because I totally understand."

"No. I really like you Ryan!"

"You do?" Ryan was starting to feel a slow sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Do you like me?" He was hoping that question wouldn't come up. He took a deep breath.

"It's…" He scoured his brain for the right word. "Complicated."

"Complicated?"

"Yeah." Hopefully she would leave it at that."

"How?" Ryan really wished there was a near-by hard surface he could beat his head against. It would be more comfortable than this conversation.

"Gabriella, I don't know how to tell you this. I just sort of assumed you knew but I can see now that you don't."

"Don't know what? I don't understand." Ryan sat up and Gabriella followed, looking puzzled.

"Gabby, I'm gay. I thought you knew." Gabriella's eyes were wide and she didn't speak. Ryan braced himself for the worst. Though he wasn't sure, he had always assumed that Gabriella's family was religious. And he'd come to associate religion with a dislike of anything gay-related—anything him. Finally Gabriella spoke.

"You're gay." It wasn't really a question but Ryan nodded anyway. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Like I said, I thought you knew."

"I guess I did. I mean, now that I think about it, it's pretty obvious. No offense." Ryan smiled.

"None taken. So it's okay? I mean, I like you as a really amazing friend but I'm not into romantically. At all." Gabriella smiled.

"It's totally okay."

Another hour found them sitting cross-legged on the sofa, playing rummy and gossiping. Ryan nodded for Gabriella to go and continued talking. "Seriously, though, I think if Ms. Darbus would give him a chance, he could be a really good actor. He's way too dramatic to be the comic relief." Gabriella nodded.

"I know! What about that kid playing Sonny? He's so cute but I think he's not really into the role."

"I think he's gay."

"No way! He's playing the ladies man!"

"I'm pretty sure. I've caught him checking out some of the guys during dance rehearsals."

"You think he's cute?" Ryan wrinkled his nose.

"Not my type."

"What is your type?" Ryan thought about it and blushed.

"I dunno." Gabriella grinned at his embarrassment.

"Yes, you do! Come on, spill it." Ryan shook his head. "Twenty questions? If I guess, you tell me?"

"I guess." Gabriella set down her cards.

"Okay, does he go to East High?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?" Ryan nodded guiltily.

"Yes."

"Is he in Drama Club?"

"No."

"Hmm. Is he in any clubs?"

"I don't think so." Gabriella paused to think.

"On any teams?"

"Yep."

"Soccer team?"

"No."

"Baseball?"

"No."

"Basketball?" Ryan had hoped she would forget that team.

"Yes."

"That narrows it down a lot. Zeke?" Ryan laughed.

"No, thanks."

"Jason?"

"I'll pass."

"It isn't Chad, is it?" Ryan made a face.

"Too neurotic for me."

"Well, then who else—omigod!" Ryan cringed. She'd figured it out. Her eyes were wide. "It's Troy!" Ryan nodded. "Really?" Ryan nodded. "Ouch."

"I'm really sorry, Gabby. I really am."

"It's okay. It must have been weird."

"What?"

"Being friends with me when I was dating Troy."

"Nah. It's weird with Sharpay though."

"Does she know?"

"No. And I plan on keeping that way." Gabriella nodded.

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks."

"Can I hug you?" Ryan grinned.

"As long as you don't kiss me." Gabriella laughed and smacked him on the shoulder.

"It was not that bad!"

"So says you," Ryan joked. Gabriella's jaw dropped in mock-offense. She grabbed one of the pillows from the couch and whacked Ryan with it. Ryan grabbed the other pillow and whacked her back, knocking her off the couch. Soon they were smacking each other and laughing, cards everywhere.

"What are you doing?" The two friends looked up, hair frazzled. Their stood Sharpay, looking immaculate, with a slightly sweaty Troy lingering behind her, hands in his pockets.

"Hi, Gabriella."

"Hi." They both looked away. Sharpay reveled in the awkward silence.

"I thought you were going out tonight," Ryan stated, breaking the silence.

"Troy and I decided to watch a movie here instead." She held up a rented copy of "Silence of the Lambs".

"Oh."

"Well, have fun with your pillow fight. Come, Troy." Sharpay marched up the stairs, Troy slinking behind her. Gabriella's face fell.

"I better go."

"No, please! Come on; we won't even see them!" Gabriella shook her head.

"I can't. I'm sorry." She picked up her purse. "I'll see you Monday?" Ryan nodded.

"'Night, Gabby."

"Bye." And she was gone.


	9. Chapter 9 Silence of the Lambs

Chapter 9- Silence of the Lambs

Sharpay wasn't the kind of girl to count bases in a relationship but with Troy breathing down her neck and the first couple of buttons on her blouse undone, she felt it was safe to consider the night to be a home run. "Silence of the Lambs" was still on but she'd lost interest when Troy had swept her hair away from her neck and replaced it with his lips. He wasn't a fantastic kisser—as a matter of fact, Sharpay had had much better—but he seemed so completely sincere and willing to please that she forgave him and went along with it. Ryan being the only other Evans at home, Sharpay was clearly lady of the house and she planned to do exactly as she pleased, rules be damned.

She hissed when he bit her and it was a sound of discomfort but Troy didn't seem to notice. He was much rougher than other boys. Sharpay was used to be treated like a delicate flower. But perhaps this was how basketball players were. Her last boyfriend had been a swimmer: all rippling muscles and dark hair. But she'd tired of him and moved on to one of the Lava Springs' lifeguards and now, to Troy.

Things improved once Troy's shirt was gone and he was tossing hers to the floor. She made a mental note that she'd have to have it dry cleaned later and that she'd make sure he was much more careful with her skirt. It was red, white detailing with a high waist. It made her feel powerful. Her thoughts returned to the task at hand when Troy began fiddling with her bra and she pushed him back, regaining a dominant role. Pinning his shoulders to the bed, she slipped out of her skirt and toed off her white Italian leather stilettos. It was easier to move and Troy seemed awestruck by the sight of East High's Prima Donna in her matching pink bra and panties. She straddled his legs and tossed her hair before she allowed him to continue kissing her. His hands were running up and down her back, occasionally trying to unhook her bra. "Need some help?" she asked breathlessly and Troy nodded, lust heavy in his eyes. She removed the offending garment and resumed business.

Troy kept trying to flip her, fighting for the dominant role, but Sharpay would never let that happen. _She_ was top dog in this relationship and she had to make sure that he knew that. She dragged her teeth across his bottom lip and felt him jump beneath her. His eyes wrenched open in surprise and she winked coyly at him.

She had him down to his boxers when she heard the familiar, "We're home!"

"Shit!" She zipped Troy's jeans back up and tossed his shirt at him. "My parents are home." There was a momentary frantic rush as both dressed and fixed any hair situations that might lead to suspicion.

They had hit the landing of the stairs by the time her parents returned to the foyer. "Hi, Daddy!" Sharpay squealed in mock excitement, rushing down the stairs and throwing her arms around the man. Troy slowly followed, smiling guiltily. "I was just giving Troy a tour of the house!"

"It's a beautiful house," Troy commented. Mr. Evans chuckled.

"Thank you, son. Sharpay, don't you think it's time to take Mr. Bolton home? It's getting rather late."

"Sure, Daddy. Let me go get the keys."

Sharpay threw open Ryan's door and ripped the headphones off her twin. "What?" He was clearly confused.

"I need you to take Troy home."

"What? Why?" She rolled her eyes.

"Because. If I go, we're going to end up exactly like earlier and I'll be late. If you take him, obviously nothing is going to happen. So go." Ryan sighed and closed his laptop.

"Fine." He grabbed the keys to his Prius and slipped into some shoes, then followed Sharpay down the stairs and into the foyer.

"Troy, Ryan's going to take you. I have to get up early tomorrow and I need my sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Sharpay leaned into Troy and kissed his cheek, completely ignoring Ryan.

"See you tomorrow, gorgeous," she whispered. Troy smiled nervously at her. "Drive safe!" And she pushed them out the door.

She watched them back out of the driveway and speed down the street before she closed the large wooden door. Leaning back against it she examined herself in the mirror on the opposite wall. She fixed her hair, straightened her skirt, and with one last look murmured, "God, I'm good," and flounced up the stairs.


	10. Chapter 10 A Room Full of Basketball

Chapter 10- A Room Full of Basketball

There was silence as Ryan drove Troy home. Troy was huddled to the passenger side door, head in his hand. Ryan kept the music to a dull roar, hoping that the Sweeney Todd soundtrack wasn't interrupting Troy's praying or whatever it was. They were almost to Troy's house when the basketball player sat straight up in his seat and ordered Ryan to stop.

Ryan wasn't really an anxious person but he'd never felt more unsure. Hopefully Troy wasn't about to pull an axe murderer routine and leave Ryan for dead in his car. He looked uneasily over at the other teenager and noticed a glistening streak down the other boy's face. Troy was crying?

"Are you okay?" Troy nodded, shaking slightly. "Is there anything I can do?" Troy shook his head, another tear slipping down his cheek. "You just want to sit here?"

"Please."

"Okay…" Ryan sat back in his seat, confused. "Is it the music? I mean, Sweeney Todd's kind of sad—"

"No."

"Okay." Ryan sighed. Somehow he always managed to be stuck in the middle of situations that required much more grace and motherliness than he was capable of. He sat and listened to Troy inhale shakily and hiccough. The things he did for his sister.

It was nearing midnight when Ryan attempted to speak again. "Um, I have a curfew in ten minutes. Can I take you home?" Troy nodded silently but stopped him as he started to put the car in drive.

"How did you know?" Ryan's mind raced for any knowledge he might have recently come across. Troy could be talking about any number of things and he sincerely hoped this had nothing to do with Gabriella.

"Know what?"

"About…Never mind." Ryan peered at Troy, eyebrow cocked.

"Is this about Gabriella?" Troy shook his head.

"No…Yes…I dunno."

"Hey, listen. She's fine. She's gonna be okay but are you? I mean, you just spent the past hour and a half crying on my window." Troy smiled a little.

"Sorry."

"No big deal. I can have someone clean the snot off of it." Troy laughed and wiped away the tears under his eyes. "Listen, Troy. If you want, you're welcome to stay in our guest bedroom tonight." Ryan wasn't sure how that would help. Waking up to Sharpay wasn't a necessarily beautiful sight.

"Thanks but I don't want Sharpay to know about this."

"Ah. I can understand that."

"Yeah."

"She's not the easiest human being to deal with." Troy laughed and nodded in agreement.

"I dunno, man. Being with her tonight…it was weird. Really weird. I really don't think I want to see her like that ever again." Ryan nodded.

"I've seen way more of her naked than any brother should ever see. Trust me."

"It was just weird! Out of sync and awkward. It was like I was fighting her or something." Ryan laughed at the image.

"Sounds like Sharpay."

"But it's not just her."

"What do you mean?"

"It was out of sync with Gabriella too. We were awesome friends but as soon as things got romantic and sexual, it was gone. Bam. Like we barely knew each other." Ryan shrugged.

"Maybe you just haven't found the right person yet."

"Yeah…" Troy glanced at the clock set into the dash. "Shit, it's midnight! I am so sorry, Ryan." Ryan shrugged.

"It's cool. I have a curfew but it's mostly ignored."

"Are you sure? Because you're welcome to tell them you're staying over with me." Ryan was confused. Was this an invitation?

"Um, okay."

"I mean, you can stay the night if you want." Ryan smiled.

"Sure. I mean, yeah. Let me call my parents."

The Bolton's home was a warm-looking brick two-story with a large driveway that was clearly home to Troy's practice court. Ryan avoided hitting any stray basketballs as he parked next to the goal. Troy led him into the garage and through, into the kitchen where Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sat, looking over travel brochures and talking. "Hi, Ryan!" Troy's mother smiled. He remembered her from the end-of-summer talent show at Lava Springs.

"Hello, Mrs. Bolton. Mr. Bolton."

"Ryan's gonna stay the night, if that's okay."

"Of course! Do you want me to get the air mattress?"

"Yeah. Thanks." With a smile and another hello, Ryan was being dragged through a quaint living room, up a set of carpeted stairs and into what he assumed was Troy's room.

It was covered in basketball. Everything had a basketball theme, including the trophy shelf above Troy's bed. But the thing that caught Ryan's attention was his own face peering out at him from a photograph. Actually, it was several photographs. There on Troy's corkboard were pictures from any function he'd ever attended with Troy. Pictures of them from the spring musical, from the talent show, even a few candid shots from this year's show. Ryan ran his fingers over one of his favorite pictures. He remembered Troy's mother asking them to get close and smile after the final bows of the spring show. There was Troy grinning from ear-to-ear, arm around a slightly-more reserved Ryan, both heavily makeup-ed, mic-ed, and sweating. "I like your pictures." Troy blushed.

"Yeah. Good times." Troy flopped onto his bed. "So, what'd you want to do?" Ryan sat next to him, legs hanging off the bed.

"I dunno. What do you want to do?" This could get interesting. Neither of them had ever spent much time together outside of school, especially not alone. Ryan wasn't sure they had anything in common. He stretched out next to Troy.

Even if he could have rewound the moment and watched it again and again, he'd still never have seen it coming. It was like being bitten by a snake when you weren't aware you were holding one. And even as Troy's lips pressed warmly against his own, Ryan wondered where on earth this particular moment was coming from. Was he dreaming? Was Sharpay so sexually horrifying that she'd driven Troy to the edge of heterosexuality? Surely he had gone insane. Troy Bolton was the pinnacle of heterosexuality, or so Ryan had thought. But he tossed all these thoughts aside and let his had slide up Troy's back to his neck when he felt the other boy's warm tongue swipe across his lips, looking for a way in. He felt Troy's hands clench his shirt and tug and he broke the kiss to allow him to pull the thing over his head. Troy had warm hands and each time they slid from one place to another, Ryan's skin missed them. They're tongues were dancing some kind of fierce and needy tango, both caught in the kind of moment that had only occupied Ryan's dreams. He had no idea how Troy's shirt joined his own on the ground but didn't complain. The other boy's chest was muscled from constant activity and if he let his fingers linger over the pectoral muscles, he could feel Troy's heartbeat. He wasn't even aware that he was on his back until he felt Troy's weight shift atop him as the other boy sat up and fiddled with the button of Ryan's jeans. Troy's eyes lingered on Ryan's own, searching for the go-ahead. Ryan paused, thoughts racing. He'd never made it past a first kiss with other boys and it made him wonder what made Troy different. But the athlete was eager to continue and ground what Ryan noted was a fairly stiff erection into his own, making him putty in his hands. Jeans came off and there lay Ryan in his Abercrombie boxers, feeling naked.

"Is this okay?" Troy breathed. Ryan nodded and pressed a kiss into Troy's chest.

"Trust me. It's more than okay."


End file.
